Eikyuu Taida Fear of blood
by BBleached
Summary: This is a small story where I presents the past of my RPC Eikyuu Taida, the reason why i upload it here is b/c Hitsugaya is a major character in Taidas story and I'll write it as a fanfic. Pairings: ShinzuiXTaida, HitsuXTaida friendship COMPLETE NOW 13/1!
1. Introduction

**Hello ^^ I decided to upload my RPC Eikyuu Taidas past here, as a fanfic.  
****It also includes Hitsugaya, as a childhood friend and teasing object xD  
****Like I said, it's going to be Taidas past, the reason why he's afraid of blood!**

**Characters:**

**Eikyuu Taida:  
***** Special Division 3rds Captain.  
***** About 15 human years, same height as Hitsugaya (pictures is up on my DeviantArt; .com )  
***** Zanpaktou: Chiryuu (trans: "Blood Dragon")  
***** Afraid of blood.  
****(Trans: Eikyuu means "eternity") **

**Arehateta Yuurei:  
***** Special Division 3rds Vice-captain.  
***** About 17 human years, nearly the same height as Matsumoto.  
***** Zanpaktou: Arehateta (trans: "Destiny")**

**Hitsugaya Toushirou:  
***** The same as he is…  
***** Childhood friend to Taida (and teasing object, they're fight about their heights for the most time…)**

**Reimei Shinzui:  
***** A so called "girlfriend" to Taida.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own Eikyuu Taida, Arehateta Yuurei and their zanpaktous and the story.  
****Reimei Shinzui belongs to xxInTheEnd YouTube.**

**And now to the story xD**

No one could really realize that the Special Division Captain was afraid of something, even though they have thought so about the 10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, too but this case was special, he was afraid of his own power. Eikyuu Taida was afraid of blood, okay not really his power but the base of power (that will say blood). Weird enough, he doesn't pass out when he's fighting with his shikai or bankai.  
Does anyone know why?  
One person does, his fukutaichou Arehateta Yuurei, that will be me.  
Only once in my life have I seen my taichou so afraid, it was back then when nobody knew about his fear, I couldn't stand the fear he felt, nobody knew what to do so he just passed out but thanks to Unohana-taichou who brought him back to reality. After that he told me his story and why he was afraid of blood.


	2. His past, a reason why

**Hello ^^ here I am, little Sasshi, again.. Now it's time to make some update!I think I have to write the whole story in only one chapter..(I HAVE TO .'' oh well don't mind me..) but what ever, please R&R! I would really appreciate it!Excuses: I'm really sorry for my BAD English, I'M REALLY SORRY!I'm only a 16 year old girl from Sweden.. T.T and I'm sorry if my updates are slow, I'm loading before a convent which is up-coming.****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I do own Eikyuu Taida, Arehateta Yuurei and their zanpaktous and the Shinzui belongs to xxInTheEnd YouTube.**

Flashback, Yuureis POV:

"Ne, taichou?" I asked. "How're you feeling now?"

"Better thanks.." He really was out of blue but he knew he had to answer me.

"By the way taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou is coming by to see you today." I smiled as I saw the disgust in his face. They really didn't go along well those two. Both of them were short for their ages, but it bothers taichou more since he's some years older than Hitsugaya-taichou, and they're in the same height. Duh what they're fighting about it, their heights I mean (why does every short guy complain about his height? It's not like tall girls complain that much..) even their personalities are similar and their zanpaktous. I've always wondered if they're twins..(don't know in which way though).

"And why does he have to do that? He was ready to fly out of the window any minute, I giggled a little even though I felt the disgust too (but not in the same way..).

"I think he's going to ask you about the reports I've done or just go here to bother you."

He sighed. "I think the last, but Yuurei, I want to talk to you after he has been here, understood?"

Whoops! Did I heard him call me by my first name? He must be entrusting me something this time…

"Ha-hai taichou.." I stuttered as I bowed and walked out of the room. "I really hope that Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't bother him to his limit.." I though as I stood outside his room.

Normal POV:

A white haired taichou stood outside room 307 in the 4th Squad as he looked at the girl in front of the door.

"Good day Hitsugaya-taichou." She looked up and bowed.

"Good day Arehateta-san, how're Taida?"

"He's better, but I'm sure he'll recover soon."

"That's good, did you tell him that I was coming?" Yuurei nodded.

"Yes I did Hitsugaya-taichou, you're free to visit him, I'm sure he don't mind, I'm right here if you want anything." Yuurei bowed again as she let Toushirou in.

To find his friend, and favourite teasing object, all wrapped up in bandages was a hard sight for Toushirou.

"Hello Taida, how're you in your mummy outfit?"

"Oh hello Shirou-chan, I'm perfectly fine, I prefer to being all wrapped up than to be all stuck up." Taida smirked as a vein popped up in Toushirous forehead.

"Well, I'm not going to be for so long, I just wanted to check if you have the reports done." Hitsugaya fought the urge to yell at Taida.

"Oh my fukutaichou haves them, you can ask her later."

"Right then, and I also have a message to you."

"From who?" Taida raised an eyebrow. "Speak out."

"It's form Reimei Shinzui from the 11th Squad." Toushirou said. "She wonders if she's allowed to visit you."

"Really?"

"You've asked for a private room baka, of course she needs permission then, she has been here several times but all stopped of course."

"Then tell her that she's more than welcome and please tell the guards too, Shirou-chan"

"I'll do it." Toushirou said as he walked out of the room meeting a worried fukutaichou.

"He's still fine Arehateta-san." Toushirou said and smiled a little. "He's not going down in a life-time that stubborn bastard, so don't worry."

"It's not that I'm worried Hitsugaya-taichou." Yuurei looked down. "You know, I'm picking up others reiatsu and merging it with my own and so it is now, I don't have any special own feeling as other people, I they're not very strong. This, when you thinks I'm worried, it's only a reflection of yourself Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Uh, you're really something Arehateta-san, but I do feel sorry for you."

"Thanks Hitsugaya-taichou and please don't feel sorry, this is how I am." Yuurei raised her head and bowed. "I have to go, my taichou wants to talk with me, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou, and also, the reports are done and is in my office." Yuurei walked in and sat beside the bed where Taida was lying.

After some silence Yuurei broke it.

"Ano, you wanted to talk with me taicho?" Taida nodded.

"I do, I want to entrust you with my explanation why I'm feared of blood."

"Go on taichou, your secret is my life." Yuurei gave off a smile as she felt Taidas relief.

"Well it started when I was still in Rukongai, I actually lived with Shirou back then, but that's not it. At the same time as Hinamori left to the Soul Society I decided to take a walk to the other districts, I tried to take Shirou with me, but he didn't budge so I went off alone. Two hours later I found myself in 16th District and to my surprise I found my parents too, I had enough with reiatsu when I died to remember my life, sadly enough.. But they didn't so they didn't remember me. Suddenly the sky went red, more dark-red and all I remember was my mother who protected me.

"I'm sorry for not remembering you Tai-chan, I'm really sorry." She said as she fell to the ground. I found my dad lying on the ground and the others were suffering too.I finally realized that a huge dragon was floating in front of me." Taida paused and took a breath.

"It was Chiryuu, he's from the beginning a spirit with the power to be a persons zanpaktou if the wielder is a shinigami. He said he was searching for me to grant me his power, or more awaken the power that have been lying inside me. More and more peoples were gathering to what forsaken the mess. People began to bother me with questions I couldn't answer, then both of my parents stood up, telling them to walk away from me. I felt a huge relief as I knew they weren't dead, but they were wounded from the explosion (caused by Chiryuu) so the threat wasn't working. Everyone else were blaming me for coming here and destroying the district. Who was I to answer and to deny? Chiryuu were a part of me now, and it was his I heard a thump and saw my parents lying on the ground again. The man in front of me was holding a knife in his hand, covered with blood.

I realized that he has killed my parents to get me.

I let out my rage and sorrow and it resulted with a sea of blood. Everywhere was it blood. Then I saw that the blood were forming something, a sword. When I tried to take it, it just disappeared. But then I felt that a piece of me was back, like it had been missing.

"It's your power Taida, to control the world of blood - the world of living. Use me as a zanpaktou when you becomes a shinigami." Chiryuu told me as I fainted, it was to much blood.

I woke up later, finding myself in Seireitei. I have been taken to Ukitake-taichous house and when he found that I was awake he told me what happened. He couldn't believe that I was the wielder of the self dominated Chiryuu.

He wanted me to enter the academy to become a shinigami, but I didn't want to, because then I had to see more blood. But Chiryuu changed my mind, he was willing to help me withstand the fear, but only when I was fighting with him as my zanpaktou, as shikai or bankai. But he told me he couldn't help me when I was using my powers because it was to much blood then, so it was just up to me when I use my powers."

"What's your real power taichou?" Yuurei whispered.

" I control blood as I said, I can make a persons heart to stop but it results in a sea of blood so I only use it in critical situations with people around me who can take care of me when I faints. I can also create blood to help others and myself (AN: He can't be running out of blood when he fights!! xD) but still then.. I'm living in a sea of blood."

"I understand taichou, I'm going to be here for you, don't worry, thanks for trusting me." Yuurei bowed.

"It's only fair Arehateta." Taida gave off a smile. "Thanks for listening anyways."

"My pleasure taichou." Yuurei smiled. "I got to go and finish up some paperwork, take care taichou and thanks again."

"I'll do."

End of flashback

Even now, I'm afraid that it will happen again but taichou has me, Shinzui-chan, Hitsugaya-taichou and others that cares about him, but it's only me, Shinzui-chan and Hitsugaya-taichou who knows about his past.

I'm really glad I'm his fukutaichou, I'll never regret it.

**That's all! Phew, finally done! 3 pages, new record xD I know, I'm lazy xD**

**Just so you know, Yamamoto-soutaichou does of course knows about his past and all the others in Seireitei only know about his powers.**

**I didn't know if I did this clear enough, some of you maybe still wonder? Then please send me a message.**

**And about the Special Squads(it's only three of them and they belongs to me x3) they're specially formed for them who has powers others than the regular shinigami-powers.**

**Taidas were explained in the story and Yuureis too.**

**I say it again, they're ****my**** RPC's (yeah I do role playing with them..).**

**But over to Yuureis power more a bit. Her power is to merge her own reiatsu with others to materialize her zanpaktou, and her regular power were explained when she talked to Toushirou. Well, questions? PM me! ^^ Or visit my YouTube channels:**

**KagamiXNagareko and InoSakura.**

**And again.. Please R&R!**


End file.
